


Memory Lane

by OrangeCloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Suicide, rip my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCloud/pseuds/OrangeCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad thing's happen to good people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugarsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsh/gifts).



Kuroo was sitting against his bed waiting for death to take him, literally. He had just taken about 4 handfuls of some random medicine that his parents had in their cabinets. He was ready, so ready, the clicking sound of the clock counting down was all that could be heard.

 

 

You know when you almost die and you see you life “flash” before your eyes. To Kuroo the only thing that was going through his mind was Daichi, to him Daichi was his life. He still remembered the first time he saw him, although it was cheesy to some other people, to him it was an instant attraction, love at first sight. He was standing in the middle of the gym, all sweaty and still somehow had a smile on his face. Daichi was continuing to act like he was ok, cheering up his teammates with the occasional “Nice Receive!”, and “Nice Serve!”. It was like the heavens had graced him and the light was only focused on him. That's when Kurro knew, he had to get Daichi, he needed to feel Daichi’s lips on his, he bet they were as rough as his hands look with all the blisters from vollyball. He needed to hold him, needed to smell him, needed to protect him. Kuroo started to laugh at his thoughts from back then, if only he had _protected_ him.

 

 

He would be cuddling next to his Daichi right now not a bottle of pills. His memories of Daichi only continued to haunt him. Next was the first time Kuro confessed his feelings. Notice how it was his first try, their was so many Daichi lost count. It was a cold January day, Nekoma and Kurosono just finished their joint practice and they were all going out to eat at the nearest Sindonalds, captains treating. While waiting for the food to be ready both Kuroo and Daichi stayed by the counter while the rest of the teams found somewhere they could all fit. Kuroo turned to start a conversation with Daichi, he promised to himself that this was going to be it, the day he confessed his feelings, in a Sindonalds. What a story to tell the kids. He took a deep breath in and let it out. Closed his eyes and whispered, “Hey Daichi, I know why you're the captain , it's because you're the captain of my heart.” To say that Daichi was red had to be the understatement of the century, he turned around and walked to the rest of the group leaving Kuroo alone. Kuroo took that as a no, but refused to give.

 

 

Coming back to the real world at least 5 minutes had passed and Kuroo was not crying. Why, why did he have to remember all these good moments, right before he left. It was unfair, why couldn’t he just pass on peacefully thinking of nothing but the ticking of the clock, Now all that could be heard was the clock counting the seconds and the whimpers of Kuroo. The memories refused to stop coming, they came fast and left faster. He remembered when Daichi finally agreed to go out on date with him, their first time ice skating, their first time holding hands in public, their first time Daichi cried in front of him. But than, the one he had been dreading had popped up, their first fight. After all, all couples had their fights.

 

 

He couldn't remember why it started, someone said something, and the next thing you knew Daichi was throwing lamps at Kuroo’s head, while tears were running down his face, almost like a waterfall but not quite that much. It must have been something Kuroo said, something to set Daichi off, but no matter how hard he tried to remember he just keep drawing blanks. In hindsight, it was most likely the pills that were affecting his memory, or maybe he was blocking that memory out subconsciously. He remembers there being holes in the walls after Daichi was done throwing things. When their was nothing else to throw Daichi fell down from exhaustion, Kuroo was there to catch him though, whispering “sorry’s” and “I love you’s”, into his lover's ear.

 

 

Kuroo was now in the position that Daichi was in his memory, crawled up besides his bed, tears streaming down his face. But what was different now was that he had no warm Daichi, all he felt was the cold cruel world. After their fight, they made up and eventually moved together after graduating high school. His most recent memory happened to show up inside his mind, and this one was the absolute worst of them all, how he wished he chose other methods of suicide, why did medication take so long to kill you? What was taking so long he should have passed out by now. He didn’t want to remember. But his mind told him otherwise.

 

 

They were walking home from their last practice of the week from their university. Kuroo was going to take Daichi to some fancy restaurant for their 1 year anniversary, Daichi thought he forgot. They were talking about everything, Kuroo always keep Daichi talking because to hear his voice was to be sent higher and higher up into heaven. Kuroo stopped at the crosswalk, but Daichi was to into the conversation about pepsi vs cola to even think about cars. He was a strong pepsi lover. He didn't see the car coming and the next thing you know, he flew 10 ft away crushed by the car. It was silent, Kuroo couldn't move, everything for him had stopped. He was having a panic attack, he was hyperventilating. One second to have the light in your life thrown away from you to suddenly be forced into darkness. It was the worst moment in his entire living life. There was no warning when everything started to speed up. He took off running for Daichi, screaming and calling out his name. His blood soaked his pants that Daichi got him for his birthday. If only he had not brought up pepsi, if only he had had Daichi’s hand, if only he waited at a different stop light, if only he had protected him. The paramedics had to tear him away from Daichi. He rode in the ambulance holding Diachi’s hand, he ran with the paramedics when they bring him into the emergency room. He waited outside his room waiting for any news, to bad the only news he got that night was that Daichi had died at 11:34pm.

 

 

And now here we are in Kuroo’s room, with a broken Kuroo crying on the floor, anything he saw reminded him of Daichi and he couldn't handle life any more. Finally after that memory, the pills got to him, he passed out presumably dead. He could faintly hear the knocking on his door, probably from Kenma he was supposed to come over to cheer Kuroo up but really he wanted someone to find him, instead of him rotting away in their- his- noone’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> ;);) so angst much cry


End file.
